


SHIELD: Infinity Program

by MarvelAvenge21



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelAvenge21/pseuds/MarvelAvenge21
Summary: It all started with a mission Natasha went on.
Relationships: Alexei Shostakov | Alexi Shostakov/Melina Vostokoff, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Rogers, Gabe Jones/ Private Lorraine (Captain America), Jacques Dernier/Original Female Character, James "Bucky" Barnes/Yelena Belova/Natasha Romanov, James Montgomery Falsworth/Original Female Character(s), Jim Morita/Rebecca Barnes Proctor, Michael Carter/Amanda Kirk, Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli/Dottie Underwood, Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan/Rose Roberts
Kudos: 5





	1. A Mission Brief

April 4, 2007

Natasha Romanoff is a omega and have been with SHIELD for a year. She has made friends with Bobbi Morse, Melinda May, Maria Hill, Phil Coulson, and a few more. Those friends know her past and still accept her. She is on a strike team with the person who gave her a second chance, Clint Barton.

Nick Fury calls Natasha Romanov, Melinda May and Maria Hill to his office. The three women walk into his office.  
Fury says "Have a seat agents." The three woman sit. Fury says "I have a mission for you three. Agent Romanoff, this mission will be very personal for you." Natasha looks worried and scared and says "Why?"  
Fury says " What does the name Svetlana and Rose mean to you?"  
Natasha says calmly "How do you know that name?"  
Fury says "Six months ago, I sent Agent Morse on a mission to Belarus to infiltrate a new organization that I didn't know the name of. One month after I sent her I got a message from her. The message was RR. Three month ago, she sent me that name and a location of a facility to do with the organization. That was the last message we have gotten." Natasha says "Director I think I know who the organization is." Nick nods in a way telling her to continue. Natasha says "RR is an alias that the Red Room sometimes goes by. I was one of the best students in my age group had. So I got to go to more of the facilities than most did. They had multiple facilities across former Soviet Union. I might know what this facility is if I know the location."  
Fury says "LOCKDOWN OFFICE. TURN OFF AUDIO AND VISUAL RECORDING DEVICES. The location was in Russia." Natasha thinks for a moment and says "They have multiple locations in Russia all throughout it. I don't have the best memories of any of those facilities . But Director if you want to know what was done at that those locations you need to answer my questions. How do you  
know the name Rose?" Fury says "It was part of the last message that Agent Morse sent me. The message was " Tell Tasha that that the Bright One and Flower aren't dead. Sis, Alpha, Mama and Papa have left The Red behind. The Infinity is at Stalin's City. " Natasha smirks and says " Stalin's City is Stalingrad. The Infinity is the Infinity Serum its kind of like Super Soldier Serum except this one was made for women. The Stalingrad location was where the Red Room Assets who were under 7 were kept. Where the Omega's Ceremonies took place and where there storage was, and..." Stops talking after that word.  
Fury says " And what agent?" Natasha says "And where the omega experiments took place." Melinda says "What is the Omega Experiments?" Natasha turns pale and shakily says " Is where the Omega Red Room Assets and Omega Infiltrators were sent at age 16. I was sent when I looked sixteen because that was when my alpha and I found our beta. After arriving there I was immediately given a gown. The next thing I know I'm strapped onto a table and am being injected in the abdomen with something. 3 months later I find out that I was injected with my beta's and alpha's sperm and that I was pregnant with a baby boy and baby girl and I am told that my alpha and beta will stay with me for the pregnancy. 6 months after finding out I gave birth to Andros Vytas and Svetlana Liesl on February 1st, 2003, but he was killed for being a boy instead of a girl and the girl was said to have been stillborn. 2 1/2 years later I went through the same thing except this time I was injected with my alpha's sperm and the baby was named Romulus Vulcan. The day before I joined SHIELD I had given birth to a healthy baby girl I named her Rose Valissa and she was supposedly killed by the doctors right in front of me but I guess not based on that message. After that I couldn't take it anymore. So I told my alpha my plan for when I got a mission." Melinda says calmly "Are you telling me that Bobbi could be pregnant? You said you looked sixteen when that happened what did you mean?" Natasha looks at the Alpha " It is a high possibility that Bobbi was found out and sent there and could be pregnant. As for my age well I was born November 23, 1923. The Red Room when you first joined injected you with the infinity serum."

May growls at that. Maria has to take May onto her lap to calm the Alpha down at the thought of her omega being pregnant.

Fury says " If what Romanoff says is true then this is a RR (Rescue and Retrieval) mission. Rescue Agent Morse and those children they will be assets. Retrieve the Infinity and then get back here."

Natasha says " Sir?"  
Fury looks at her and says " what is it Agent Romanoff? "  
Natasha says " Can I get in contact with Sis, Alpha, Mama and Papa?"  
Fury says " it depends who are they?"  
Natasha says " I can give you there codenames...," Fury nods, "...there codenames are White Widow, Crimson Widow, Iron Widow and Red Guardian."


	2. Mission Brief Part 2

Last Chapter:  
Natasha says " Sir?"  
Fury looks at her and says " what is it Agent Romanoff? "  
Natasha says " Can I get in contact with Sis, Alpha, Mama and Papa?"  
Fury says " it depends who are they?"  
Natasha says " I can give you there codenames...," Fury nods, "...there codenames are White Widow, Crimson Widow, Iron Widow and Red Guardian."

This Chapter:

Deputy Director Hill laughs and says "You know those four?"  
Natasha says " Yeah, why?"  
Maria says "Fury has been trying to find then since they defected."  
Fury says " Do you think you can find them?"  
Natasha says "Yes Sir but I will not cross them they are my family."  
Fury says " Romanoff I was trying to find them to recruit them."  
Natasha says "Okay. Now answer my question can I contact them?"  
Fury says "Let me guess you have a way to contact them?"  
Natasha nods. Fury says "Go ahead."  
Natasha pulls out a cellphone. She clicks on a contact that says Alpha Yelena on it. She presses it and puts it to her ear and waits for her Alpha to pick up.

A voice says "Привет?"  
Natasha says "Моя Альфа, это Наталья."  
The voice says "Моя Омега, приятно слышать от тебя. Вы нас всех волновали."  
Natasha says " Елена, я знаю, и мне жаль, что я всех беспокою. Слушай, я позвонила, потому что мне нужно знать, все ли вы доступны для видеозвонок."  
Yelena says "Наталья, мы все здесь. Как только я сказала твое имя, они все подбежали ко мне. Мы предпочли бы просто говорить по телефону, хотя меньше шансов быть прослежены таким образом.  
Natasha says "Могу я тогда поставить вас всех на громкоговоритель?"  
Yelena says "Омега, ты в комнате с другими людьми."  
Natasha says "Да, Альфа."  
Yelena says " Кто они?"  
Natasha says "Я не могу сказать."  
Yelena says "Питомец, не займи меня спросить еще раз."  
Natasha says "Госпожа, я со своим боссом и коллегами."  
Yelena Growls and says " Просто приходите чистый питомец."  
Natasha says "Прекрасная Хозяйка, я присоединилась к SHIELD."  
It was then she hears three other voices trying to calm Yelena down.  
Yelena has calmed down and says " Мы поговорим об этом, когда я увижу тебя в следующий раз. Наталья, есть причина, по которой вы позвонили?"  
Natasha says "Да, два других агента и я получили задание, которое имеет отношения к Красной Комнате."  
Yelena says "Хорошо это не может быть обсуждено по телефону больше. Наталья мы будем видеозвонок, но безопасный семейный."  
Natasha and Yelena both hang up their phones.

Fury says" Will they video call?"  
Natasha nods and goes to Fury's computer and opens a video chat. She types in WWCWBWIWRG in the invitation part and clicks invite. Fury turns on the projector.  
On the screen appears 4 faces: one male and 3 women.  
The male says "Natalia Introduce us.  
Natasha says " Okay Papa. Papa, Mama, Sis and Alpha meet Director Nick Fury, (Fury waves) Deputy Director Agent Maria Hill (Maria waves) and Agent Melinda May (May waves). Fury, Hill and May meet The White Widow aka Dorothy "Dottie" Underwood (Dottie waves), The Iron Widow aka Melina Vostoff- Shostakov (Melina waves), The Red Guardian aka Alexei Shostakov (Alexei waves). Last we have my alpha, The Crimson Widow aka Yelena Belova (Yelena waves.)

Alexei says "Now first off we know that you Director Fury have been trying to find us. That is not why we let Natalia do the video call. Now what is this I hear about the Red Room?"  
Director Fury says "I had heard about an organization training little kids to be assassins and were experimenting on them. So I sent an agent undercover to an organization that I now realize is the Red Room. But we lost contact with the agent but we got a message from her." Director Fury nods at Natasha.  
Natasha says " Yelena, part of the message mentioned that Svetlana and Rose are alive."  
Yelena looks close to tears and Melina puts her arm around Yelena.


End file.
